


Be my Escape

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “omega!dan is in a facility where unwilling omegas are bred to have children for alphas and never get to see their children when they’re born. Dan is eighteen when he is chosen to be a breeder and is impregnated with an alphas seed. He’s never met Phil, but he hates him for giving him a baby that he already loves and is going to take [away] from him. Phil goes to pick up the baby [when] its born and sees Dan crying. Phil buys him out of the facility.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a chaptered fic, just a series of oneshots from the same universe! (:

(Dan's POV)

Almost the moment I turned eighteen,  
I was swept away by the government.

They came in the middle of the night, telling me to pack a bag with minimal belongings and come with them immediately afterwards.

"You have two minutes." One of the accompanying betas barked.

I obediently stuffed a change of clothes and my favorite childhood teddy bear in a small backpack. I knew better than to not follow the orders of alphas and betas; I'd seen what happened to disobedient omegas.  
Barely a second after I zipped the backpack up, I was grabbed by the forearm and yanked out of my childhood home without so much as a notification to my parents.

The beta who was gripping my arm led me to a sleek black government car and pushed me through the already open door.

I grunted at how forcefully I hit the seat.   
"Oof!"

Suddenly, another beta sitting in the seat next to mine spoke up. "Be quiet, omega."

I jumped a foot in the air, hitting my head on the ceiling.   
"Agh!" I hissed, causing the other male's jaw to set.   
Flinching, I let my instincts take over and apologized. 

He nodded in satisfaction as the car started up and sped away into the night.

*** 

We must have been driving for hours. By the time we reached our destination, the sun was starting to rise.

I didn't dare ask where we were going.

The betas ushered me out of the car immediately after it stopped, and pushed me into a line of other equally confused and afraid omegas.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked the person in front of me, tapping her on the shoulder.  
She whipped around and stared at me with wide, frightened eyes.  
After a few moments of silent eye contact, she slowly turned back to face the person in front of her.

Minutes later, an official looking alpha, probably the commander, stood to the side of the widely stretching line of omegas.

"Welcome, omegas. This is 'Breeding Camp #9'."

Wait. Breeding camp?!  
So that's why I was here..  
I had heard stories of people being taken unwillingly to bear children to alphas they would never know; they surgically injected omegas with the seed of an alpha for them to become pregnant. The father or mother who gave birth to them are never allowed to even see their babies after they're born.

Tears formed in my eyes at this realization. How soon would I be forced to breed? Today? Tomorrow? The day after that?  
I no longer heard the alpha's words as my thoughts overtook my mind, coating it with fear and worry.

Eventually, a pair of betas came around. They split in half; one person giving each omega a pair of plain white cloth pants and a matching shirt, while the other gave everyone a name tag with a number on it. 

It was as if we were livestock.

When the beta officials made it to me, one pushed a bundle of clothes into my arms while the other stuck a tag over my heart with #2217 printed on it.

They continued down the line, not even stopping for a breath inbetween omegas.

"As you can see," the commanding alpha boomed, clearing his throat, "You do not have names here. You are merely tools for us, nothing more. Understood?" 

The line nodded glumly. 

"Good. Private Nelson, Pierce, take them in."  
The two betas that had been handing out clothes and tags solute stiffly, and began to usher the crowd in.

***  
Despite the reason we were here and the obvious lack of concern for our welfare, we each had our own rooms.

The room was actually quite large compared to what I was expecting. The walls were a shade of white that almost hurt to look at, and the floor was made of cold tile. A bed was pushed into the far corner with a door directly next to it, leading to a closet-sized bathroom.

Cradling the only thing they allowed me to keep, my teddy bear, I moved to the bed and laid down.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly, but that would be letting them win. I cannot allow that.

Instead, I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep. I've got a long torturous day ahead of me.

***

I awoke to the sound of the loudspeaker.  
"Omega numbers 2205 through 2225 report to the clinic after breakfast."

I laid unmoving for a few minutes before I realized that the announcement included me. I was #2217.

"SHIT!" I yell, burying my face further into the pillow. Tears were threatening to come, but I refused. 

I cannot let them win.

Standing up grudgingly, I walk slowly out of the door and to the cafeteria. A steady stream of other omegas were also leaving their rooms and entering the hallway, presumably going to the same place I was.

How would I be able to eat with the fear of being called to the clinic gnawing away at my brain?

*** 

Before I knew it, meal time was over, and it was time to head to the clinic. A group of betas called our numbers and surrounded us before taking us across the facility.

The trek was completely silent, save an occasional sniffle from an omega.  
Eventually, we came across the entrance.

"Omegas 2205 through 2225, enter the clinic.

We all complied.  
Through the door was sterile hospital room with ten or so beds; each bed separated by paper-thin curtains.

The commander from earlier entered the room behind us, the door slamming shut after him.   
"I bet you're wondering why you're here, omegas." He said, stepping in front of the group. "You are the first group chosen for the breeding process. However, only half of you will be chosen at a time, due to our limited bed count."

We all shifted nervously.

"The way we will rule you out is simply genetics. Everyone with blue eyes, return to your rooms."

Seven of the omegas let out relieved breaths and left the room, accompanied by one of the six betas guarding us. 

The commander began to go down the line, closely inspecting each person.

He stopped at a stick-like girl with dark hair and liquid caramel eyes.   
"You're dismissed."  
Another beta separated from the squad and escorted her out of the room.   
Along the way, he dismissed another girl, who was also taken out by a beta.  
The commander made it to me and stopped.  
His face became so close to mine that our noses were almost touching.

Please dismiss me, please dismiss me... I repeated in my head.

He purses his lips and nods slightly before moving on.   
My heart sank and I looked at the floor dejectedly.

Another omega was dismissed and the nine other remaining ones all began to silently cry.   
I still didn't allow myself to cry.  
The betas from before returned from escorting the omegas back to their rooms, along with a doctor for each of us.

Shit. Today was my breeding day.

A doctor approached me and smiled, which surprised me.   
"Hello #2217," 

"Hello," I reply quietly.

"Follow me, please."

She turned and led me to one of the beds at the end and right up against the wall. 

Now that we were right next to them, you could see things that were previously hidden by the thin sheets. There was a large tray with an array of different medical tools and vials of various liquids, along with an EKG machine and an IV. 

The doctor shut the curtains completely so we were closed off from the others and began to type on the computer.   
"2217, could you lay down on the bed?"

Gulping, I slowly step towards the bed and laid down on it.

"Now, I'm going to inject you with a sedative so you won't feel a thing. Alright?" She asked, not looking up from her computer.

"Okay," I mutter almost inaudibly, not really seeing another option.

Finally prying her eyes from the computer, the doctor reached to the table with various medical supplies and picked up the syringe. She filled it up with a dark blue substance and proceeded to prep me for the injection.

After cleaning the injection area, she pushed the needle in a little too quickly for my liking.   
"Eek!" I yelped.  
Before I was even finished, I began to feel drowsy.   
I watched her dopily as she typed away in her keyboard, muttering to herself. "Who would be the best match for this one... Ah! Alpha Phil, yes. Their genes would blend well.."

It sounded like she was speaking through a tunnel.   
"Now 2217, you will be asleep for a day or so. If the procedure is successful, you will have morning sickness when you wake up."

I involuntarily nodded. Then after a minute or so of hopelessly fighting the inevitable, I succumbed and fell into the pit of sleep.

***

The first thing I registered when I woke up was how nauseous I was.

I had barely even sat up before I was leaning over the bed and throwing up everything that might've been in my stomach.   
This must've been expected; as there was a wide bucket alongside where I had slept.

As I slowly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, the same female doctor I had pushed the curtains aside and stepped in.  
"Good morning, 2217."

"Good morning," I croaked.

She nodded and pulled the curtains closed once again.  
"You've been sleeping for two days, so we had to inject an IV."

Looking down, I realized that there was, in fact, an IV sticking out of my left hand.  
"Wait, did you say two days?" I asked timidly.

"Yes," she said, sitting on the end of the bed. "The procedure was only successful in four of the ten chosen omegas; you included. The others have been taken out of the facility."

I nodded slowly. "So does that mean I'm-"

"Pregnant?" The doctor finished. "Yes. Since the speed of pregnancy in omegas are sped up, the baby should be born in about two weeks or so."

Gulping, I look down at my hands.

"Don't be sad 2217! This is great news!" 

Before my response could make it out of my mouth, she logged off her computer and pulled the curtains open.  
"You are free to go, due to the success of the procedure."

I nod and stand up. 

"You are expected to come down here every other day for checkups. I'll see you in a couple days, 2217."

And with that, I left.

***

That night, I couldn't fall asleep.  
The fact that I had been forced, against my will, to get pregnant, was horrifying.

The doctor lady had said that "Phil" would be a good genetic match for me.   
What the actual fuck does that mean?

A sudden wave of intense hatred washed through me.   
How could he do such a thing to me? 

In that moment, I promised myself that if I could help it, he would never get my baby.

***

(Phil's POV) 

It was two A.M. when I got the call that my omega at the breeding camp was in labor.

Knowing I had enough time to get ready at a normal pace, I didn't waste my breath rushing things.   
I gradually pulled on a suit and brushed through my hair before pulling on shoes and walking out the door.   
The whole process took about forty-five minutes due to how easily I get distracted. 

"To the facility," I tell my driver after I slip into the car.

They nod and the car begins to speed away.

To say I was excited was an understatement.   
A baby; a real baby, just for me.

The whole drive to camp 9 was filled with foot tapping and incessant tongue clicks from my end of the car. I was beginning to grow impatient; I just wanted to see my baby.  
As soon as the car pulled up through the gates, I hopped out. 

"Thanks, Adam."

"You're welcome alpha Phil."

Nodding once, I slammed the door shut and jogged to the betas guarding the entrance.

"Alpha Phil, here for stork delivery." I say, digging my ID out of my pocket.  
The beta closest to me looked at it closely before nodding to the other to open the door.

I moved inside the sterile white hallway where the commanding alpha was waiting. 

"Hello Phil. Shall we go get your baby? I believe it is almost delivered," 

"Of course!" I say, smiling widely.

As we walked down the hallway closer to the clinic, screams from a boy became audible.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT HER?! WHERE IS SHE?"

I looked at the commander confusedly, but his forward gaze didn't waver.  
"Don't worry, omega #2217 will be restrained and sedated." he said, still staring straight ahead.

That must be the omega that gave birth to my baby, I concluded in my head.

We came up to the door, screams still consistently flowing from behind it.

"Sedate him!" Someone yelled.

"On it!" Another replied.

The hysterical screams abruptly cut off into pathetic whimpers. 

"We can go in now." 

The door swung open to reveal a standard hospital room with multiple beds lined up, with baby cribs directly on the other side of the room from them.

A group of doctors and a few beta guards were crowded around one area in particular.

The commander led me to where the people were, everyone moving aside.   
In the crib laid a baby slightly smaller than a teddy bear. They were wrapped in a pink blanket, so it was presumably a girl. She laid there completely silent with her hand tucked under her black-stubbled head. 

"She's beautiful..." I whispered.  
I reached over the crib and gently picked her up, hugging her close. 

"We will give you a few minutes. Would you like betas to be in here as guards, or wait outside the door?" One of the doctors asked.

"Outside."

"Alright, everybody out!" The commander said, gesturing for everyone to follow him out.   
I heard the sound of another doctor quickly pulling a curtain shut before rushing out of the room as well.

The baby fidgets in her sleep and cuddles into the crook of my arm a little more, causing me to smile.

Turning around with the intention of walking her around the room, I realized that a curtain that had not been shut before was now closed.

I stopped rocking the baby out of confusion, resulting in a tiny noise of protest.

With my free hand, I push the curtain aside. My eyes widen.  
Lying on the bed was a tan boy with curly brown hair with a red face and a hopeless expression. Tears ran down his face harder when he saw the baby snuggled into my arms. 

"So, you're the alpha that's taking my Evelyn from me," he whispered hoarsely, his voice probably sore from all the yelling.

"She's not yours," I involuntarily say in my alpha tone.  
He visibly flinched, obviously trying to resist the submissiveness that came to him naturally.   
He didn't say anything, however; only began to cry more violently, his head collapsing into his hands.

I felt something throb painfully in my chest. Guilt.  
Shifting uncomfortably, I stepped closer to the boy and spoke gently. "What's your name?" 

"Why should I tell you?" He fired back, his words slightly muffled by his hands.

I shrugged before realizing he couldn't see me. Something made me want to continue talking this boy.   
"You aren't a number; you're a person."  
He looked up at me then, a bewildered expression covering his face.  
"...Dan." He said after a moment.  
"Phil." I replied.   
Dan nodded slowly.  
Glancing at the door, I knew I could probably leave now. I had the baby, or Evelyn, as Dan had called her, but the thought of leaving Dan here seemed entirely unappealing. 

"Dan..." I started, not really sure where I was going with this. "How would you like- I mean- do you want to-"

"What?" He whispered, confused.

"Do you... want to.. erm... come live with me? You would be able to- you know, be with Evelyn.."

He stared at me in disbelief, the sentence "are you fucking kidding me?" Written plainly over his expression 

"N-no! I wouldn't force you to do anything! It's just so she will have-"

"Yes." He interrupts, a look of horror flashing across his face when he realized he had just cut of an alpha.  
"Sorry!" He rushed. "But yes. I'll go with you."  
I smiled hesitantly. "Do you want to hold her?"  
Dan nodded furiously, wiping the leftover years from his eyes and outstretching his arms.

Stepping forward, I gently placed Evelyn into his arms.  
This was the start of something pleasant.

\---------------


	2. Maybe I Can Make An Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's life before and after Evelyn's birth.

Warnings: cussing and omega racism? Idk  
\---------------  
(Phil's POV)  
Three weeks before Evelyn's birth. 

I knew about the breeding camps. Everyone did, but it still fully surprised me when I got the call.

Ring ring.  
"Hello?"

"Hello alpha Phil."

I paused for a moment, thoroughly confused. "Who is this?"

"Oh! Forgive me. This is the commanding alpha from breeding camp #9." He explained.

"Okay..."

"We noticed in the alpha registry that you are twenty-one and still not bonded. I would like to propose a deal for you. Interested?"

Was I?   
"I'm listening." 

"I figured as much," The commander chuckled. "What we are going to do is choose an omega whose genes would go well with yours, and surgically insert your seed. No interaction between you two needed. The process is very simple on your end; all you need to do is get some of your seed into a container with a lid. then you call us, and we send someone to pick it up."

I sat there for a moment, thinking.  
The idea didn't completely appall me; it'd be the whole mating process without having to go through the "social interaction" part...

My thoughts were cut off by the commander speaking once again. "Did I mention that you get to take the baby home, then?"

This was the final stepping stone in my decision making process.  
"I'm in."  
***   
Two weeks before Evelyn's birth.  
I decided that since I would soon have a baby, I had better call my parents and tell them the news.

Dialing the home phone number, I tapped my foot nervously.   
I really hoped they weren't busy, or at work. 

My parents were completely hooked on the idea that everyone had drilled into their heads; Omegas were useless. Even my mother, who was an omega, believed this. 

What was so wrong with omegas? They were people too.

After five rings, my dad's voice filled the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad!"

"Hello Philip," he said.

"Okay so, I've got some really big news!" I giggled excitedly. "Can you go get mom and put the phone on speaker? It's important."

He grunted in response and yelled my mother's name, along with a quieter "Phil's done something again!"

A few moments of shuffling from their end and unintelligible whispers pass before my mom's voice cuts through it.

"Hello Phil, dear! You said there was something important?"

Smiling from ear to ear, I told them all about the phone call from a week ago.

"And the baby will be born in two weeks! Can you believe it?"

The other line was so silent that I thought I'd accidentally hung up on them.

Finally, my dad's voice spoke up. "It's about time. Now we alphas have no need for touching a useless omega."

My mother hums in agreement.

"Well that isn't exactly why I-"

"Phil No! This is groundbreaking!" she exclaims. "Now none of my descendants need to associate with an... omega."

 

I sat on the phone, hopelessly trying to get a word in, while my parents twittered back and forth.

"Mom, dad, I have to go, bye!" Hanging up before they could protest, the phone finally quiet.

I knew that my parents didn't like omegas, but I thought that was a bit much. I mean, I thought this was a good idea just because I'm socially awkward; not their reason.

It was barely even a week after I said yes and sent in the sample and I was having second thoughts.

***  
Four days before Evelyn's birth.

My house was now completely baby-proof.

The doorknobs were all cased, cabinets had stoppers on them so the baby couldn't pull them out too far, and all steps had baby gates on them. It was perfect.

One of the doctors, presumably the one for my omega, called me in the middle of my victory lap to give me an update.

"#2217 is very round, the baby is expected in a week or so." She said, paper shuffling accenting her words.

"That's great!" I squeal.

The doctor ignores my comment and continues to update me. "Based on his size, we are assuming it's going to be a boy. 2217 says otherwise, but take my professional word for it."

"Awesome! Anything else I should know?"

"No, that's all. We will call you the moment he is in labor, alpha Phil."

"Thank you."

After the line went dead, I erupted into a fit of hysterical giggles. I was so unbelievably excited that I almost couldn't breathe.

*** (because I'm awkward I'm so sorry)

One hour after Evelyn's birth.

"I would like to speak to the commander."

The beta I addressed looked over at my head poking out of the door.

"Of course, alpha." he said, whispering his orders into a walkie-talkie.

"The commander is on his way."

"Fantastic." I smile.

~

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you want to buy 2217 out of the facility?!"

"Dan," I correct. "but yes, I'd like to take him home with me as well as the baby."

The commander stares at me in disbelief.

"I'm prepared to pay whatever cost necessary," I say when he doesn't respond.

"But why would you- "  
He smirks and leans back in his chair as if he's just solved a puzzle.  
"Ah, you've taken a liking to him,"

I felt my cheeks involuntarily heat up.

"Hmm... tell you what; I'll give him to you for free."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Don't look so flabbergasted! Everyone needs a toy." 

It took me a moment to realize that he had gotten a completely different idea.

Play along, Phil. I thought to myself.

"Yes well," I retorted in my best arrogant persona. "I can't be bothered to go find my own."

He nods understandably.  
"I'll have them ready to leave within the hour."

***  
A Five hours after Evelyn's birth.

"Your house is gigantic," Dan whispers in awe, cradling his daughter in the crook of his left arm.

Dan was holding Evelyn, and I was staring intently at him.  
Something was gnawing at the back of my mind, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He snapped in front of my face, effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, I can take Evelyn and put her in the crib? She has her own room right next to yours."

Dan's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dan, I promise I won't hurt you or our daughter," I whispered cautiously.

His face softened and he hesitantly handed me the baby.

I smiled and gestured for him to follow me into the nursery.

~  
A While Later

She was crying again.  
I groaned and rolled out of bed, sleepily trudging down the hallway to the nursery.

"Shh Evelyn," I said while turning the corner.

"It's okay, alpha Phil. I've got her." a voice said, making me jump nearly out of my skin.

Dan was standing next to the crib, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the windows.

"You've been getting her all night, go back to sleep."

I nodded sleepily, turning around to go back to my room before I stopped.  
"Oh, Dan,"

"Yes?"

A moment passed. "Call me Phil."

"Alright. Phil."  
***  
A month after Evelyn's birth.

Some people say that when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, your soulmate, the whole world disappears except for them.

They weren't wrong; that's exactly what happened. 

Dan and Evelyn had been living with me for a month, almost two, and I was completely in love with both of them.

The way that Dan's eyes lit up when I managed to earn one of his rare smiles made my heart flutter in my chest.

Evelyn was so much like him; from her eyes to her dimple, all the way down to her need to sleep more than people should.

It was when Evelyn said her first word, love (which sounded more like laaaa), and Dan had the most precious look on his face that I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him towards me. 

"Phil what are yo-" 

I pressed my lips firmly against his, cutting him off midsentence.   
"Mmph!" He yelped, muffled.

I finally pulled away, both of us red, flustered, and panting.

"Phil what the heck was that?!" He shrieked. 

"I love you,"

His mouth dropped open.

"I-I'm sorry, I know you're only here for our daughter, but I am in love with every inch of you inside out. every little thing you do, every smile sends a tsunami of butterflies to my stomach and I just can't hide it anymore!"  
I took a stuttering breath, trying not to cry.

Dan opened his mouth multiple times, probably trying to find something to say.

He's going to hate me more than he already does, I worried.

"I'll go into my room.."   
Beginning to moodily walk to my room, I heard a small whimper from behind me.

"Fuck it," Dan whispered, grabbing my shoulders and making me face him.

Barely a second passed before he placed a slow, chaste kiss on my lips.  
Without breaking apart, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer while his hands tangle in my hair.  
We move in sync, taking quick breaths inbetween each kiss.  
(I can't write kissing oml)

Eventually we pull apart, smiling like idiots at each other.

"I always told myself that I never would fall in love," I said, stroking Dan's cheek. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

Dan smiled, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. 

"Maybe I don't hate you," he whispered.

"I'm glad." 

And then we kissed once again, the sound of Evelyn laughing in the background. 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THE PARENT PHONE CALL IS AWKWARD I SERIOUSLY CANNOT WRITE SOCIAL INTERACTION WELL  
> Please tell me if I spelled something wrong or forgot to capitalize something.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil bond and do the diddly go while Evelyn is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure on how to mark this as secks so IF YOU NO LIKE SMUT DUN READ PLZ

They had gone way past whatever they'd done previously.

Dan was positioned underneath Phil as they were heatedly making out.

Their shirts were long since gone, only two layers of clothing between them and the inevitable.

"Mmh, how far do you want this to go?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

Dan let out a shaky breath. "Anywhere. Everywhere. Anything. I want you."

Phil nibbled on his neck, dragging his teeth across the skin as the omega sighed breathily into his soft black hair.   
"God, I love you." He whispered into Dan's neck, punctuating his words with sloppy kisses to his jugular. 

"I l-love you too."

Phil pulled back just enough to look into the other boy's eyes.  
He nodded.  
Phil was ecstatic. He'd never really been a fan of the bonding idea, but the mere thought of not mating with Dan make him want to scream.

The black-haired boy slowly moved back to Dan's neck, kissing it softly.  
"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes." He replied firmly. Dan's heart rate picked up drastically.  
He was sure Phil could feel it at the position he was at. 

Phil kisses the base of his neck once more before sinking his teeth in.

Dan moaned, the pleasure overwhelming the pain.

Dan attached their lips once again, not being able to get enough of his now-mate.  
The alpha trailed his fingers down the boy's body, stopping at the waistband of his jeans and tugging softly.  
Dan lifted up his hips and wiggled out of them, taking his boxers with it.

"These need to go," Dan whispered against the other's lips, reciprocating the tugging against his jeans.  
He chuckled, leaning backwards and removing his pants agonizingly slow.

When he came back, the omega deepened the kiss, wrapping his legs around Phil's bare waist and circling his arms around his neck.

Phil's half-hard dick poked his stomach, causing him to giggle.  
"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shut up," Phil growled, kissing Dan with more passion.

A hand slithered inbetween the two, palming Dan's small omega cock and earning a pleasure-filled gasp.  
Phil smirked. "Are you ready, love?"

"Mhm."

"On your stomach." He said firmly, but gently.  
Dan did as he was instructed, burying his face in the pillow excitedly.

Both of the men were too preoccupied to notice the spicy scent of Dan's jump-started head wafting through the room.

Phil slowly pushed a finger into his mate, groaning at the virgin tightness.

Dan stuttered in pleasure underneath him, but otherwise offered no words.

After a moment, Phil added another, stretching thoroughly.  
Right as he was going to add yet another, Dan groaned impatiently. "Phil, I'm okay, just get inside me now!"

"Aw, is Danny getting impatient?" Phil cooed, kissing the boy's neck once again.

Dan panted into the pillow in response.

Phil rolled his eyes and began to look for lube before realizing that Dan didn't need it; he was already slick.   
Without stopping to realize slick only came during an omega's heat, the alpha slowly pushed inside of Dan.

They both moaned in unison, Dan biting the pillow and Phil's head falling backwards.

"You can move," Dan gasped after a minute.

Phil started off slowly, pulling out halfway before pushing in softly.

"Mmnh, faster!"

Some sort of boundary broke down between the two, and Phil began to pound faster into the boy.

The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, short gasps and drawn out moans.  
The headboard hit the wall repeatedly, echoing through the house.

I'm glad I took off today, Phil thinks offhandedly.

"P-Phil I'm..!" Dan moans brokenly.

Without hesitation or slowing down, Phil reaches around to grasp Dan once more.  
He strokes the omega's cock in time with his thrusts, and within minutes, Dan is releasing over Phil's hand and the sheets.

Phil isn't far behind him, releasing deep into Dan after hearing the high pitched whine the omega let out.  
His knot inflated, much to the surprise to the pair.

Dan changed positions so it was more comfortable with Phil up his ass.

Dan looks Phil in the eye. "Shit."

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this out of shame...  
> #horriblefirstsmut


	4. Drew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of previous chapter ;)))))))))))))))
> 
> So sorry but anyway  
> Dan has trouble while giving birth

"Come on Dan, sweetheart, you can do it, I know you can, I'm here." Phil whispered fervently, albeit slightly frantically.

"I'm try-ah!" the omega writhed in pain as another contraction hit him full force. 

Phil whimpered at the sight of his wonderful mate in pain. "Isn't there something you can do?!" The alpha choked out impatiently.

The doctors in the room tried to mask their panicked looks. "Having his mate here should be enough!" The main doctor said, grabbing various tools from his table.

"Well it's obviously not, so help him!"

Below him, Dan made another choked cry, causing everyone to glance over worriedly.

Tears flowed like a broken dam down the boys face. "P-Phil whats... What's happen-ah!"

"Omega Lester, you have to start pushing!"

"I can't!" Dan sobbed, clenching Phil's hand like it was his lifeline.

The alpha quickly brushed the tears away. "Dan, love, you need to. It'll be okay, I'm here."

The boy nodded weakly.  
Struggling gasps and sobs filled the medical room as Dan pushed.

Phil's heart was tearing into a million tiny pieces. The only thing coming out was rushes upon rushes of blood.

The doctors noticed. "Prepare for emergency C-section!"

People rushed around the room, preparing things as ordered.

A tear slithered down Phil's cheek and splashed onto Dan's feverish face. "It'll be okay, you're okay,"  
He continued to whisper sweet nothings into the boy's ear, even as the doctors began the procedure.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room.  
Phil buried his face in his mate's sticky shoulder, kissing their bond bite soothingly.

This quieted Dan down by a significant amount. He held in most of his yelps of pain so he wouldn't seem as weak as he felt.

After a sickening string of noises, a doctor yelled that the baby was almost out.  
Dan whimpered weakly, his grip on Phil's hand loosening a little.

Phil began to panic. "What's happening?!" 

The doctors, seemingly just now noticing Dan's state, hurried even faster. 

"We're losing the omega!"

The alpha screamed. "NO!"

A baby's shrill crying sounded suddenly, barely changing the heavy atmosphere.

"It's a boy!" Someone yelled.

A nurse rushed into the room to take care of the baby while the others took care of Dan.

The doctors all buzzed and hovered around the brown-haired omega, doing everything they could.

Amidst the chaos, Dan's vision tunneled.  
He absently noticed a stinging from his bond bite, knowing that Phil was renewing it.

The strength from Phil's bite was fighting ruthlessly with the pain and heaviness. The latter was winning.

Phil's face was right above him, blurry and unfocused.  
Dan could vaguely see his lips moving frantically, but couldn't hear past the deafening ringing in his ears.

The boy closed his eyes, much to his alpha's horror.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Phil screamed, not knowing Dan couldn't hear him.

The nurse holding his now-clean baby tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Sir! The doctors need to do their job. Why don't you come sit in the hallway with me and the baby?"

He shook his head quickly in response. "H-he needs me, I-"

"I'm really sorry," she interrupted. "But it seems like biology isn't doing its job very well. You'll only distract them, honey. Come sit."

The black-haired boy turned to his omega miserably before slowly setting down his hand. "Live, please. I need you."

~

Forty-five minutes later, Phil had been moved to another hospital room while he waited. He held his baby, their baby, in his arms, rocking him slowly.  
One of the hospital day-care workers brought Evelyn up as well, who was now fast asleep on the bed. 

He was worried; more worried than he probably should be.  
The damn breeding camp messed with Dan's biology, making normal birth almost impossible.

It had been forty-five minutes, was he okay?  
Was he even alive?

Before he could scold himself for thinking such thoughts, someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in,"

Light from the hallway spilled into the dark room. The nurse from before entered.

"Is he alive?" Phil croaked.

The woman smiled broadly and nodded. "Would you like to see him?"

"Of course."

He woke Evelyn up, grabbing her tired hand with his free one, and followed the nurse to Dan's room.

The door creaked open to reveal a much healthier, tired Dan.

Evelyn squealed and ran towards her father. "DADDY!"  
She jumped up and kissed Dan's cheek, who smiled and gave her a sideways hug.

Phil watched his mate cautiously as he set the unnamed baby in the provided crib.

Once arriving at the bed, Phil attached his lips to Dan's.  
They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years (which they might as well not have), causing Evelyn to let out an "eeeewww!"

Once they pulled away, Phil smiled, relieved. "Do you want to see our baby?"

After the ok from Dan, Phil pulled away from him and brought the baby over.

As the small bundle of soft was placed into his arms, Dan cried.  
He actually had given birth to a child.

The baby boy didn't have any hair yet, but you could see under his half-lidded eyelids that he had Phil's vibrant blue eyes.  
Phil smiled even wider, giggling. "Love, look. He's got your dimple."

Dan sighed contentedly, nuzzling the baby's neck.

"Daddy? Papa? Aren't you going to name him?" Evelyn spoke suddenly.

Phil chuckled, putting his hand under Dan's chin to make the boy look at him. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

He thought for a moment. "How about Drew?"

The little girl giggled. "I like Drew, daddy!"

Phil kissed Dan once again.  
"Drew it is."

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you want more one shots from this AU  
> Or on my tumblr: dancingwithstarlightatmidnight


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's phils birthday!

As soon as Phil opened the door, he was greeted with shouting.  
"SURPRISE!"

His frown earned by a long day at work immediately was replaced by a beaming smile.  
His mate stood in the hallway, 2 month old baby on hip and a 14 month old next to him, surrounded by colorful streamers and balloons.

"What's this?"

Dan blushed, avoiding his eyes. "Happy birthday?"

The alpha set down his briefcase and kissed the omega softly on his nose.

"I love you, you know that?"

Before Dan could respond, Drew reached for Phil, whining.

They both chuckled before he was handed to the alpha.

"Geez, you're getting big!" He grunted.

Dan rolled his eyes while trying to contain a fond smile.  
"They picked out a cake for you."

Phil laughed. "You didn't have to get me a cake, Dan!"

The omega spun around and began to walk to the lounge, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Evelyn ran to the lounge with a giggle, the black-haired alpha following suit.

There, sitting on the table, was a Power Rangers cake. It was light blue with the helmets of all the Rangers in a semi circle, with a 'Happy 6th Birthday!' In red cursive. 

The alpha laughed even louder. "6th birthday?"

"I told you, they picked it out! Drew started crying when we walked away from it,"

He turned to the baby in his arms with a smile. "Well, I love it."

A pair of chocolate brown eyes pop over the edge of the table, eying the cake. "Cake, daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

While Dan cut the girl a piece, Phil placed Drew in a playpen in the corner.  
"Can I have the pink Power Ranger?" He joked.

"Wouldn't even dream of giving you any other one."

~

"Thank goodness, they're both asleep now." Phil said, plopping down on the couch next to his mate. 

Dan smiled. "I have you all to myself then."

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Phil's lips.  
Once they broke apart, Phil gestured to their collection of DVDs.  
"What do you want to watch?"

Dan made an exaggerated 'hmm' sound. "How abouuuuut Buffy, since it's your birthday?"

"I like that plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------  
>  Soz it's short but here  
>  Thanks for 1.14k!!!!!!!! Comment if you want: Happy chapter Angsty chapter Or other


	6. I Will Follow You

"This just in, the breeding camps are in havoc. They've failed to the greatest extent, leaving the bred omegas infertile. As a last ditch attempt, the leaders are taking omegas off the streets, mated or not. Keep your mates indoors, alphas, until the authorities sort this predicament out. This is The Daily, signing out."

Dan turned off the radio with a slam, tears falling out of his eyes. Phil had no doubt heard the broadcast, he was on  his was home from work and always had the radio on.

A moment later, his phone began to ring, Phil's name popping up on the small screen.

Dan pressed accept.

"Dan, where are you?" Phil's frantic voice said.

The omega bit his lip. "We're home, don't worry." He paused. "You heard the broadcast?"

Phil scoffed. "Of course I did. I'm just glad you're not out. Keep the doors locked until I get home, okay?"

After agreeing, Dan hung up, moving quickly to the kids' room.

"Evelyn?" he called. "Drew?"

Evelyn pranced out of their room, dressed completely in a princess Ariel dress. "Hi daddy!"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Dan whispered, smiling. "Where is your brother?"

"Hiding under my bed."

 

The omega brushed past his daughter, moving to the girl's bed and pulling back the covers.

There was Drew, huddled in a ball and crying. Upon seeing Dan, he crawled out from under the furniture and into his arms. He buried his face in his daddy's neck, barely able to breathe with how hard he was crying.

 

"Hey, hey, whats wrong?"

The child pointed to the closet. "Monstwer!"

Dan ran his fingers soothingly through his child's soft hair, chuckling. "Baby, there's not a monster in your closet."

He shook his head vigorously.

Evelyn popped her head in Dan's line of sight. "Daddy, I'll check it!"

"Thank you, Evelyn."

She threw open the closet doors, nothing happening at first, but then a man sprung out. He landed on top of the girl, trying to grab her hands to hold her still. She screamed as he tried to grab her, scrambling out from underneath the man.

Dan pushed Drew into Evelyn's arms. "EVELYN, TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND LOCK YOURSELVES IN THE BATHROOM, NOW!"

She did as she was told, both the children rounding the corner out of sight.

The intruder then went after Dan, slapping him directly across the face so he slammed into the baseboard of the bed.

He jumped up, trying to grab the lamp as a defense, but was tackled down before he could.

Struggling, Dan tried to kick his assailant, but the intruder simply sat on his hips, rendering his legs useless. 

"Get off of me!" The omega yelped.   
Memories of the night he was captured when he was 18 came flooding back in a giant tsunami, leaving him shaking and weak.

Since all of his energy had already been spent in his futile attempts at escape, he stopped, staring the man in the face.   
He wore a mask, but the scarily green eyes that looked through the slits eyed Dan with a sort of hunger.

"Tell me something," his gravelly voice said, leaning closer to the omega's face. "Does this rag smell like chloroform?"

Dan's eyes barely had time to widen before a dingy looking dishrag was shoved in front of his nose. He let out a muffled wail, whatever strength he had left leaving his body with each noise.   
The intruder shushed him, leaving the omega with the final conscious image of his wicked masked smile.

~

The sound of muffled high pitched sobs coming from the bathroom is the first thing Phil registers when he walks in the door. He drops his suitcase and nearly sprints to the bathroom door, knocking as lightly as he could.  
"Evelyn?"

The door opened immediately, revealing 2 tear-stained children.  
The little girl hugged her father, sobbing.  
"A man in the closet took daddy!"

Phil's heart stopped. "Evelyn, what do you mean?"

"I opened the do-or and a guy came out! He dragged daddy away!"

~

Dan woke up to the smell of antiseptic.  
It was almost overwhelming, especially with his post-drugged headache.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw the masked man from the closet.  
He smiled maliciously. "Welcome back to the world of the living. You were out like a little Christmas light, weren't you?"

"Shut up," Dan almost growled. "If you touched my kids, I swear I will-"

"Relax, they were behind locked doors. No touching involved."   
The omega relaxed slightly. "Why me?"

The man laughed. "Don't you recognize me?" He then swiped off his mask with one swift movement, revealing the alpha in charge of the breeding camp he had been in.

"Shit," he breathed.

"You were the only one of the god forsaken useless omegas in my camp that wasn't infertile after we bred you. No fucking way you're getting away without us finding out what makes you so special."

"Please, I have a mate now, please let me go," Dan whimpered.

The commander chuckled darkly. "You're the key to making my camps successful."  
He grabbed Dan by the bound arm and dragged him towards a medical table. He vaguely recognized the room as the operation room from many years ago.

"NO!" The omega screamed as he was dragged across the floor.

The alpha only smiled at his struggles. "This is going to be fun."

~

"I miss daddy," Evelyn said after two weeks without Dan had passed.

At the mention of Dan, Phil tensed, reminded of the love he failed to protect. "Me too sweetheart." He kissed her lightly on the head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, papa!"

Phil moved to Drew's crib. "Goodnight jellybean." 

Phil received a kiss on the nose.

He smiled, standing up and moving into the hallway. After shutting the door, he moved to the living room where his friend Elizabeth sat.  
After a few days of Dan's disappearance, he asked her over. He'd like to say that it wasn't because he was lonely, but he'd be lying.

"Lizzie, I'm going to the shops. Drew needs diapers for tomorrow. Can you hold down the fort for a half hour?"

She smiled, nodding. "Of course, Phil."

Phil nodded, slipping on his shoes and stepping out into the warm summer air.

It was almost pitch black out, save for the occasional streetlight. The alpha hopped from light to light, heading in the direction of the shops.

When he was almost there, he heard a banging noise.  
Phil stopped in his tracks. He looked around confusedly, trying to pinpoint the source of the banging. 

Finally, his eyes landed on a building, a faint light emitting from a single window. 

A figure sat in the grimy window, banging furiously on the window with their fist.

Phil waved timidly.

The figure shook their head, still continuing the banging. 

Phil was suspicious now. He pulled out his phone and phoned the police; if he couldn't help his Dan, at least he could help someone.

"Yes, I'd like to report a suspicious disturbance..." He trailed off. The figure had breathed steam on the window, writing PHIL in big letters.

Phil choked, stuttering out the address.   
Once he hung up, tears flowed freely from his eyes.  
This had to be Dan.

To be continued ;)


	7. It Hits Like an Avalanche

Phil couldn't wait or the police. He slammed into the house, much to a woman and her child eating dinner's horror, and demanded they tell him where the highest room was.

Luckily, the mom was an omega, so she complied, leading him shakily towards the attic. He climbed up the ladder, only to see nothing. Nothing. The alpha looked around for the window that he saw the figure in. He spotted it quickly, moving towards it in one swift movement, turning on the light on the way there. What he saw was horrifying.

A hospital examining table covered in dried blood was directly in the middle of the space, accompanied by rows upon rows of gruesome medical tools.

The worst part, however, was his mate laying directly underneath the window, shivering.

Phil almost wished he had waited for the police to show up. He rushed to the man's side, rolling him over and cradling him in his arms.

Both the alpha and omega began to cry. "Dan, Dan, Its okay I'm here shh," Phil whispered, desperately trying to stop his own tears from falling.

A police siren sounded in the distance, drawing closer with each hiccuped breath.

Pounding footsteps sounded throughout the house.

"Dan, who did this? Do you know, love?"

Dan only cried harder and buried his face into his mate's chest.

A paramedic and three policeman appeared suddenly in the small space, bombarding the pair with questions and trying to pry the omega from Phil's grasp.

"No!" Dan wailed, holding onto Phil with a death-like grip.

"I'm here, don't worry. Can I hold his hand? He's scared!"

A member of the personnel nods distractedly. Phil slowly lifts the boy onto his feet, never once letting go of his hand.  
Dan stood as if he wasn't used to standing, his legs wobbly and unstable.  
After a moment, a commotion from downstairs distracts everyone, the policeman dispatching from the attic to go help out.

"What are you doing in my goddamn house?" A voice bellowed. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sir, care to explain why a missing omega was found in your attic?"

"Why were you even in my attic?!"

"A passerby noticed a disturbance. Now answer the question."  
The unnamed man continued to evade answering for a while before the policeman had had enough.   
A struggle was heard downstairs as he tried to run away to no avail.

A paramedic distracted Phil and Dan from the disturbance downstairs.  
"Hun, I'm going to need to examine the omega."  
Phil looked to the younger with worry, worries only deepened when Dan flinched at the sentence.

"Dan, it's ok. Please, try to make it quick."  
He hadn't meant the words to be an order, but the paramedic took it as such.  
The woman gently but swiftly lifted up Dan's shirt, examining the many scars that his assailant had left.  
Phil let out a whimper at the sight.  
The brown-haired omega flinched every time the paramedic ran her fingers over his injuries, whether from the pain or from the contact, Phil wasn't sure.

"He's okay. He won't need hospitalization for his injuries, they were taken care of properly, however bizarre that is. He might require psychiatric, though."

Phil nodded glumly. "Can I take him home?"

The woman nodded.  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan in an awkward angled hug, lifting him up slowly.  
Dan whimpered as Phil's hand came in contact with his stomach.  
Once on his feet, Phil bent down to look into his eyes.   
"Love, I'm going to need you to climb down the ladder. Can you do that?"   
He nodded hesitantly, moving to the hole in the floor and shakily moving down.  
Dan landed on the floor with a soft plop, shakily letting out a breath at the sight of his detained tormentor.

"You bitch!" The commander yelled. He spit in the omega's direction. "goddamn selfish bi-"   
A police officer slapped the man across the face to shut him up.  
Phil landed on the floor next to Dan, eyeing the other alpha with a cold stare.  
Dan had started shaking again, unconsciously taking a step sideways into Phil.  
The alpha sighed, finally picking Dan up bridal style and cradling him close.  
"Come on, let's go home."


	8. Soap

Dan laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He's been home for three days, and, truth is, he hasn't slept a wink since.

He knows it's fine, it's only Phil, but he couldn't help but be reverted back to his 18 year old mindset. Scared to death of Alphas.

He could feel the warm body next to him breathing the air next to him, leaving Dan wondering how they could get the constricting air into their lungs.

His whole world went black and blue, the voice of his Alpha tormentor echoing in his ears.

"I'm going to wash that disgraceful mouth out with soap, ungrateful brat!"  
Just as Dan was about to scream, something bland and  square was shoved into his mouth.  
He let out a muffled wail as he attempted to push the object out of his mouth.   
The Alpha's fingers held it in tightly.  
After a few minutes of this torture, Dan's mouth was finally rid of it. He coughed and sputtered, trying to get the awful taste out off his tongue.  
The object was thrown at him, the corner hitting him square in the left eye.  
Dan sobbed, holding his injured eye. 

"Maybe that'll teach you."

Dan didn't realize he was shaking until the body next to him wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him.   
He could hear his heart pounding frantically in his ears, along with some sort of deafening ringing.  
Tears welled in his eyes, but he didn't dare move.  
"Hey, hey, Dan, it's okay! It's only me."

A tear slithered down the omega's face, landing on the pillow with a thud that seemed to echo around the room.   
The man tensed, retracting his arm from around the quivering omega.  
A gentle hand caressed Dan's face, making it face him.   
It was Phil; Dan's alpha. Mate. Best friend.

His heart calmed at the sight of the worried face above him.  
"Dan, are you okay?" He asked. Phil took a strand of Dan's hair and moved it from his eyes.  
Dan was about to nod, but stopped himself. He shook his head.   
Phil sighed. "How about I go start a warm bath for you? I can get your favorite bath bomb?" 

After a hesitant moment, Dan nodded. It was only Phil.

~ 

The water was warm; just the perfect amount of warm not to burn and not cold enough to cause Dan to shiver.  
Phil lowered the omega into the water slowly, making sure not to let him slip.  
Once he was submerged, Phil placed the purple galaxy bath bomb into the water.  
The color spread slowly until it reached Dan's small feet.

Phil sighed sadly once more, taking a cup they usually used for bathing Drew and collecting some water.

"I'm sorry," Dan croaked as Phil poured the purple water over his hair.

"What for?"

He ran a hand through his wet hair. "For being... Difficult."

Another pour of water.

Phil smiled, looking up through his lashes. "I love you. I would do anything for you. Don't ever think that you're causing anything bad to happen, and don't ever think that I'm going to hurt you."

Dan looked away, trying to mask the hot tears now rolling down his face.  
A silence passed between the two, and for the first time in three days, it was a comfortable one. 

Slowly, Dan turned to face his mate, bringing up his hand to hold the other's cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Phil's. 

It was the first time they kissed in weeks.


	9. Burning Up For You Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut was requested so here... I'm sorry...

Smut was requested so here XD 

 

"Have a good day, sweetie." Dan whispered into his daughter's hair. "Watch out for your brother, okay?"  
Evelyn nodded firmly. "I'll protect him, daddy!"  
Dan smiled fondly. She didn't even need to take the coming of age test; he knew she was an alpha.  
She started to wave and turn away, but Dan pulled her in for one last hug. He held the girl tightly for at least 30 more seconds before a wave of heat rolled through his body, reminding him that it was time to go.  
He quickly picked up Drew and handed him to the waiting daycare worker and waved hastily to his daughter before speed walking out the door.

\----  
The moment he walked in the door, Dan was pressed to the wall. Phil was all over him, scenting him, inhaling the smell of his omega in heat. Dan's hands wandered to his bare chest as  
Phil nibbled on Dan's neck, lightly but rough, licking over the same spot over and over. Dan, in the midst of his gasping, couldn't help but think that he would surely leave a mark.  
"Thank goodness they're gone," Phil whispered huskily. "I almost took you right then and there."

Dan shuddered out a breath, bucking his hips up into the alpha's. "Phil, please.. Need you," 

Phil shushed him. He picked the boy up by the hips, the omega wrapping his legs around the other. Phil kissed Dan with a fervent splendor, hands wandering everywhere as he carried him to their bedroom. Dan couldn't keep his hands to himself, either, fingers interlocking in the alpha's hair.  
They finally entered their room, Dan kicking the door shut with his swinging foot.  
Dan was almost thrown onto the bed as Phil climbed on top of him. Their lips never disconnected for an instant.  
Dan started working right away on unfastening Phil's skinny jean buttons, undoing them with expert skill. Finally, they were undone, and pulled down from his hips. Phil kicked them off quickly before returning To Dan's lips.  
They both let out a synchronized moan before Phil yanked off Dan's sweatpants and boxers with one single, swift move.  
It was feverish skin on even more feverish skin now. Their bare chests were flush with eachother, and their hips rocked together with every move.  
"Phil!" Dan whined softly.  
Something in Phil broke then. He quickly grabbed the knotting condoms and ripped one open with his teeth. He pulled it on with quickened grace and lined up with Dan's slicked hole.  
"You ready, love?" Phil panted.

Dan nodded quickly, bracing himself.  
Phil pushed in quickly, not worrying about hurting the omega, as they had talked about this beforehand. Keening out a loud moan, Dan arched his back.  
They panted in sync as Phil pulled out and pushed in again. The alpha built up a fast rhythm. The bed hit the wall every time he thrusted up, accompanied by a gasp from the omega.  
As he did this, Phil sucked new marks into the boy's neck, surely leaving at least multiple dark ones. 

"Dan, 'm gonna..."  
"Me too.."

If even possible, Phil's pace quickened even more as he reached his high. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist once more, causing him to go deeper.  
After a minute, Phil was releasing into the condom, riding out his orgasm as Dan followed suit. Phil's knot inflated as a steady stream of seed flowed out of it, of course being caught by the condom.  
They both panted, sweat sticking to their skin. Phil kissed every bit of skin he could reach, adjusting himself so him and his mate were spooning. 

"love you," the omega mumbled sleepily.  
Phil kissed his temple. "Love you too, darling."


	10. We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella late

"Dan, please, I really don't think this is a good idea..."  
Dan scoffed, buckling in Drew's car seat with a defiant click. 

"Phil. We haven't even met each other's parents."

The alpha gulped. "They don't know-"

After rolling his eyes, Dan stepped forward and silenced him with a long kiss. "It'll be fine."

 

Phil didn't agree, but looked more calm. Then, without a word, pulled the driver's door open and went inside.

-

Dan knocked quickly on the front door of Phil's childhood home. He cradled Drew on his hip, bouncing him excitedly.

The sound of footsteps sounded from behind the door, drawing closer with each moment. Finally, the front door swung open, revealing Phil's father.  
It was obvious to Dan where Phil had gotten his looks when he compared the two.  
They both had the same Raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi!" Dan said, holding out his free hand for the man to shake.

"Only two?" Phil father said, turning into the house without shaking Dan's hand.  
Dan retracted his hand and quickly followed him.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Dad-"

"Three is a tradition, Phil! And no male alphas to carry on the line, either!"

Dan looked confused. "Drew could very well be an a-"

The man's scoff cut Dan off. "Him? No. He's the furthest thing from an alpha."

The omega set the child down on the ground, and, with Evelyn's help, the children began for the living room to sit down.

He moved to Dan, pinning him against the wall in an instant. "You will have another Lester, even if I have to put it in you."

The man was ripped off of Dan in an instant, leaving the omega panting.  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" Phil roared.

"I have three alpha boys Phil, I'm not letting our family die because you LOVE HIM."

"If this is how you're going to treat my mate, I'm glad it's going to die."

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist protectively and started moving towards the door.  
"EVELYN! Get Drew. We're leaving."

An annoyed "But we LITERALLY just got here!" Rang from the other room, followed by the two children walking out from the living room.

"Goodbye, dad." The alpha said coldly. And then the door slammed behind the family.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse so please tell me if I messed something up! I've been wanting to write an omegaverse and an mpreg for a while, so two in one! Also if I messed up hospital or pregnancy stuff, I'm sorry, I've never really been in a hospital or had a babyxD  
> (I know I use a lot of skips, I was trying to move it along quickly)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
